The Curse of True Love
by dysphorite
Summary: With Rumplestiltskin's newly pure heart, Belle thinks she can finally have that happy ending, despite everything the man she loves has already done to her. That is, if he would only wake up. And when he does, it isn't like anything Belle had ever imagined... Multi-chapter story which carries on where Rumplestiltskin and Belle are left at the end of season four.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Just a little idea I had. I'm not generally a Rumbelle shipper but I had this idea and I liked it so, here it is. I'm sure about the quality of the writing overall, I think I get a little confused sometimes but I hope you like!**

 _PROLOGUE  
_

* * *

It had been weeks, fading into months that Belle lingered by the side the man who used to be the Dark One, rarely leaving her comatose husband's side even as the world outside whirled into chaos. As the mission to save Emma Swan stormed outside, as vines and greenery coiled around the window frame, as day after day faded into night after night, Belle stayed.

She knew she should be helping, however she could, to save the saviour from the darkness. The darkness that destroyed her love. But each time she tried to leave his side, she found herself tied to him on a short string. Pulled back to his side by an inexplicable force that kept her from leaving. The pull was strong, undeniable. She felt it each time she had to leave, for she did have to leave. In the time and distance that she was gone, she could feel the pull, beating, thrumming with the pulse of a heartbeat. She knew, realised that it was the bond that the darkness had, for years, corrupted, shrouded and blocked from her. That the darkness had prevented her feeling. The tie of two hearts tied together, completely, irrevocably, eternally.

It was the bond of two hearts in the truest, purest of love.

Now the darkness had been swiped clean, eradicated from the deepest corners of her love's heart, she finally felt it. She finally found her true love. But could she keep it?

Would the love she had finally found, survive?

Would her love, her true love, ever awaken into her arms?

After months spent in ignorance and anticipation. Days spent blind to anything and anyone but her love. What was happening in the world outside, Belle knew not. All she knew, when she awoke that by his side that morning, is that something felt different. In her sleep riddled daze, she rubbed her eyes and shook her head, looking down at the sleeping man before her. The storm raging outside quelled, the room, time faded from existence, a strong, powerful tug Belle felt pulled her forwards.

All she knew, in that blurred and hazy morning, was that after months of waiting, staring, hoping, the man she knew as her true love, began to stir.

In a heart beat she was right by his side once more as his eyelids began to flicker open, involuntarily she reached out her hands to grasp his, cling to his like a life line. Tears glazed over her eyes in joyous relief as she said,

"Rumple? Rumple your-"

"Bae? Bae!?" he struggled to sit up, fear, confusion and shock fighting a present battle in his eyes as he wrestled with the sheets. " _BAE!_ " he screamed.

"Rumple" Belle muttered softly, "Rumple, it's okay-"

He ripped her hand from hers, as if her touch scalded him.

"Who- who are you!? Where's Bae? Where's my son?!"

And it was the worst. In his eyes were confusion, fright and... nothing. No recognition. No love. Nothing at all. And it was worst that could have happened at all.

He didn't know her.

Belle's heart, she felt shatter, break into a thousand tiny, irretrievable, irreparable pieces. As if he had ripped her heart from her chest and slowly crushed it right before her eyes.

He didn't remember her at all.


	2. Chapter I

_How could this be?_

The question rang in Belle's mind. Her face set, inexpressive of the storm of extreme emotion raging inside of her. They quaked through her mask like an earthquake, tears threatened to break the surface and once they did, she thought they would fall forever.

 _Why is it this way?_

She found herself slowly standing from the side of the man she loved, leaning heavily on the back of the chair she had scarcely strayed from for months, and walking, painfully away. Feeling at every step she would crumble to the floor, never to stand again and this time break, irretrievably, forever.

She was no chipped cup, the symbol of their enduring love held no meaning now. This was no chip. This was heartbreak. And she was broken.

The rushing dam of tears opened forth and poured freely down her face as she walked away. Unknowing of what to do next, but unable to look back.

He didn't remember her. Not their life together. Not their marriage. Not even how they met. When the darkness had been wiped clean from his heart it took with it all the memories of his time as The Dark One. So his memory ends all those years ago, when his son Baelfire had been enscripted for the ogre's war. He knew nothing of magic, of the curse that brought him here, of her, of his grandson Henry, or even of his son's death. Belle was at a loss, she didn't know what to do. What to tell him. She had called upon Mother Superior for help, asking, begging for a memory potion, anything that could help him. But she had said that to bring back his memories would be to return the darkness to him. That as the memories were made, created in the darkness, they could not be returned without dark magic at the least. That this was a rare case, and she was afraid there wasn't anything she could do. The memories would return on their own, if they returned at all.

Belle knew that all those years of being The Dark One held nothing but pain and heartbreak for Rumple, knew that if his memories did return all of that pain would return tenfold, all at once. She knew he could be happier not knowing.

 _But how could she not tell him?_

From the other room, she heard him mutter Baelfire's name in his sleep.

 _How could she not tell him of his son's heroic death?_

There was so much he wouldn't understand, so much time had passed and so many events over them. They were in another world now.

 _How could she ever bring him to understand?_

Belles buried her head in her hands, curling into herself.

 _What was she to do?_


	3. Chapter II

Belle didn't know when he would wake up again and was still far from knowing what to say to him, what to tell him when he did. For a brief moment she played with the idea of bringing his curse memories back, as Regina did when she lost her memories, to keep him from the pain and heartbreak she knew would consume him if he knew the truth, until such a time when she'd knew how to return his memories. Until she remembered that Rumple was never a victim of the curse due to his status as The Dark One. Since that thought briefly entered her mind, no better idea had come in its replacement. Belle knew she was on borrowed time as he slept and slept still for days, still under the influence of recovery. But she was in a quandary. It was on the fourth day of his extended slumber that Belle stood, at a distance, watching on at her sleeping husband, still calling out for his son in his sleep. That as Belle repetitively struggled with the misplaced hope that each time he began to mutter _"B-"_ he would say her name, despite knowing better, and each time she was sorely disappointed when he inevitably said _"Bae"_ ; she was interrupted by the clanging of the shop's bell. Belle looked up towards to door just as it closed, emitting Henry into the shop.

"Henry" Belle said as she walked over to her step-grandson, pulling him into a hug.

"Hey, Belle" Henry replied, returning the hug, "How's Grandpa?"

Belle flashed a brief look back at where her husband lay and was caught when she saw that he was, in fact, not sleeping. But awake, waking up at least, and was sure to have caught Henry refer to him as Grandpa. Alarm bells rung in her head and her mind began to spin, she still hadn't thought of what to tell him or how to say it. Belle was trying desperately to think of something to say when she saw it was unnecessary, as Rumple's gaze was fixed, unmoving, on Henry, who just stared back.

"You're awake!" Henry exclaimed, walking over to him.

"Yes, I – I am" Rumple replied distantly, looking on dazed at Henry approaching, "You- you just called me Grandpa?" he brows knitted as he sat up, propping himself up with on hand and pointing to Henry with the other.

"Of course" a confused expression flashed across Henry's face. But before the exchange could go further, Belle swiftly ran up to Henry and pulled him aside as a perplexed Rumple stared from the sidelines.

"Henry" Belle began in hushed tones, " You need to know. Rumple's memory is- it's gone. He doesn't remember anything from the time he spent as The Dark One. Not me, not you... not even your father's death"

"He doesn't..." Henry's brows furrowed, swallowing all the information thrown at him, "...why?"

Belle looked cautiously back at Rumple, who was still staring, transfixed, at Henry.

"The Blue Fairy told me it has something to do with the darkness and that when it was wiped completely from his heart, it took all his memories from the time he spent with the darkness too. Which means his memories end just as your father was conscripted to fight at the front in the Ogres' war all those years ago"

Henry stood motionless, processing the information, clearly unsure of what to say.

"What do we do know? How can we help him? Is there a way to get his memory back?" he finally said.

"I don't know what to do, what to tell him. Blue said there was no way of even attempting returning his memory without some form of dark magic unimaginable to us. All that we can do is hope for his memory to return on its own, and in the mean time think of what to tell him. I've spent days trying to think of what to say to him, of ways to keep him from the pain of all those memories. But I've come up with nothing"

Henry nodded, looked hesitantly over at Rumple and cautiously walked over and sat at the chair beside his bed, where Belle's place had been for the last month. Suddenly, a tiny spring of hope blossomed in Belle's chest. She knew that if any body could help Rumple, it was Henry. The boy who believed, hoped and fought even when this whole town was under the Evil Queen's curse, even when we were all taken to an alternate universe where Heroes and Villian's were reversed, and he overcame it every time.

Hi, my name is Henry" he said, smiling at Rumple who retained his look of confusion and perplexion as he gazed over Henry's face.

"You look like" Rumple replied, voice breaking softly, his hand reaching to brush over Henry's face, "You look like my Bae, my Baelfire"

Henry smiled sadly down at him and took his hand in his own, dropping to his lap, clearly preparing to tell him something difficult.

"I know. I know because... he's my father"

"How- how can this be? Bae's only fourteen. The same age as you!" Rumple's eyes widened in shock and disbelief and Belle could practically see his heart racing. She winced in pain at beholding the scene, but placed her trust in Henry.

"You see, you've been under a curse which took away you're memories and left you unconscious for a long time" Henry explained, and Belle appraised him for his gentleness and his quick-thinking. His explanation was clever and solid, "So, your son, Baelfire. He came to this world a long time ago as a result of that curse, and along the way. He had me. Which makes you my Grandpa"

Belle saw Henry squeeze his hand reassuringly, but her attention was more or less entirely focused on Rumple. On how he would react to Henry's explanation. He took it surprisingly well, but he hadn't received the worst news yet, the news of his son's death. For now, his eyes flash in confusion. Flicking to his hands and around him, finally coming to rest on Belle herself, who looked startled as Rumple's gaze rested on her. Her hand moved to her hear and she took a few involuntary steps backward as if the pain had physically pushed her back. As their eyes met Belle felt that familiar spark, her eyes sparkled with fresh tears and she wondered if he felt that too, hoping that in some way, some how, he would know her.

"And... who's she?" Rumple asked Henry, seeming to inexplicably trust him, his eyes never moving from Belle's.

"That's Belle. She's been caring for you, looking after you dedicatedly. For the time you've been unconscious and longer. She's been amazing, she's practically never left your side. Keeping vigil, just like a _wife_ would" Henry emphasised that word, as if trying to prompt him into his memories, but to no effect. Henry had risen and walked to Belle's side as he told Rumple all this, putting his hands around each of Belle's shoulders and ushering her to Rumple's side, and finally to the seat in front of him.

"Is that so..." Rumple breathed, still staring at Belle as silence hung in the air. After a minute of silence, he seemed to remember something and glanced back to Henry.

"But Bae, where's my Bae? I need to see him. If what you say is true, he grew up fatherless as I did, and is all grown up. Where is he?" he glanced expectantly back and forth between Belle and Henry, who looked with painful expressions down at him. Henry moved to stand close beside Belle at his bedside and knelt down, clasping his hand in both of his.

"My Dad. He, he... he passed away a little while ago. I'm so sorry"

Henry and Belle watching in pain as Rumple took in the news of his son's death and was soon reduced to tears, desperately calling for his Bae, his Baelfire. He was destroyed, he drew his hand from Henry's and curled in on himself in fits of unrestrained sobs. How painfully sad it was for Belle, to watch the man she loves shatter into pieces right before her eyes. Knowing she could do nothing in the world to relieve that pain. Only watch as grief consumed him.

Belle stayed with him through the night, gradually hearing his unrelenting cries of grief subside into a fitful sleep and she wondered if this was his payment. His punishment for all of his dark deeds. For surely nothing warranting pain, heartbreak such as this. Tears rolled freely down her face as she wept for her husband, stroking back his hair from his sleeping face. Through the window the Moon shone down, illuminating the paths of tears fallen down her love's face, highlighting the years of pain etched into his skin. She sat again by his side, wishing for some way, any way to relieve his suffering. Take it onto herself just so her husband can breath without feeling his heart shatter. But wishing was hopeless, even hope was hopeless now. All she could do was stay by his side, faithfully is her duty as a wife. Only as wife without a husband. A stray tear rolled down her cheek and fell silently into the night, glinting in the moonlight as it dropped onto the cheek of the slumbering Rumplestiltskin. Causing his eyes to flicker open and behold the weeping Belle above him. Belle heard the rustling of sheets, opening her eyes to meet her husband's gazing openly up at her as he shifted to sit up in his bed. She coughed softly, wiped furiously at her eyes.

"I- I'm sorry" she said, her voice breaking and stammering in the after effects of her sobs, "I woke you"

Rumple continued to stare at her, as if he were trying to figure something out.

"No, no it's... it's fine" he replied, softly breaking through the night's silence before letting it hang between them once more. Minutes stretched without either uttering a word. Belle sank wearily back down into her seat, drawing her legs up to hug her knees and bury her head in them. Tears continued to defiantly drip onto her legs where she pressed her face into them. She was squeezing them shut, hopelessly trying to quell the flood of tears, when Rumple spoke again, "Why are you crying?"

His question was unexpected, Belle's head rose in surprise, tears still glistening on her cheeks. She was so caught off guard, that she automatically told him the truth.

"I'm crying for- Well I'm crying for you Rumple"

"You're crying for... me?" his voice was quiet in shock, and confusion was once more written all over his face as his looked at her tears shining in the light of the Moon. Feeling a strange urge to reach out and wipe the tears from her beautiful face. One question lingered in the back of his mind, slowly swimming to the surface, "Why, why would you cry for me?"

 _Because I love you. Because you don't remember me. Because no matter what I do, I can't reach you, can't help you._

"...Because you're in so much pain. You've hurt, been through so much... and there's nothing I can do to... _help_ you..." Belle whispered through her tears.

"But there's nothing you, nothing anyone can do..." Rumple replied, moved by her unrelenting tears, tears for him "Why? Why should you cry for something you cannot control?"

His hand moved of its own to touch her head where it was again buried into her knees. At his touch, Belle looked up, feeling his skin brush hers through the fabric of the clothes. Touched by his innocent attempt to console her, even though she was a perfect stranger to him now. She smiled at him through the tears, and something of the sight sparked a place in his brain. Reaching some hidden corner of his conscious. The question that had been swimming under the surface drifted up to his conscious, "Do we- Have we met... before?" he asked, brows knitting.

If his previous question took her off guard, this one shocked her to her core. Spiking a mixture of hope and fear through her.

Hope that some part of him, a part of his soul knew her, recognised her. Felt the connection.

Fear that she would say the wrong thing, startle him, lose him forever.

She didn't know what to say. If she said yes then it would destroy Henry's crafty explanation and only confuse him more. If she said no, it was placate him but destroy _her_.

"In a sense" she adopted Henry's method, "I've been with you through the whole of this curse. So you could say... we're old friends" she smiled painfully at him.

"Old friends..." he smiled back weakly, the pain of losing Baelfire clearly returning, "I guess I'll rely on you then"

And with that, he turned and fell back into a dreamless slumber.


	4. Chapter III

**A/N: The chapter's a little weak and I'm not too happy with it to be honest. But I wrote it a while ago and I don't have the time to go through it and tweak so here it is. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Things progressed slowly, but they did progress. The next morning, Rumplestiltskin woke up no less in grief for the loss of his son, but refreshed and ready to face the day. He expressed and interest to know more about Henry, his grandson and proposed they all went for a walk. 'All' apparently including Belle in the number, to her joy, but she soon had to disappoint her husband, as he was not yet strong enough to walk unassisted.

"We could find you a wheelchair" Belle had suggested.

"No, no. A wheelchair would make me look weak." he had protested, "I want to appear strong in front of my grandson"

Belle had shaken her head in amusement, thinking to herself. _Some things never change._ And how strange it would be, to be with her Rumple and not be with him at the same she searched around the shop for a cane of some sort, her hands eventually landing upon an old, long wooden staff with some kind of markings scratched at seemingly random intervals along the cane.

"How about this?" she picked up the staff and presented it to Rumple, who was sitting sideways along the bed, his back resting upon the wall. He reached out with shaking hand and took it, holding it as if it was something delicate and precious.

"Where...where did you get this?" he whispered, his eyes roving up and down the objects, his hands stroking each indentation.

"It was in the back, among many other items of your procurring" Belle answered warily, looking confused down at the man, her mind connecting the dots. The way he held the objects like it was priceless and irreplaceable. The gentle touch of his fingers over the indentations. The loving, yet pained expression on his face. _This must be his old staff, the one he used when Baelfire was just a boy... and those markings. He had told her were where he marked his son's growth, just as any other loving father would._ Belle's confused expression became gentle, she reached down and covered his hand with hers, "I know what this is, and I think it right... that you should be using the memory of your son's life, marked on this staff, to support you now"

Rumple didn't say anything, he looked up at her in pain and amazement, tears leaking from his eyes and nodded. He then raised the staff to touch the ground and slowly, gradually stood. He was just on his feet when he began to topple over again, but Belle was there, ready to catch him. When she caught him with one arm under his upper arm and the other on his elbow, he turned his head to her in surprise.

"Lean on me" Belle said, breathless from the contact but voice steady and firm, as she needed to be for him. Once more, his said nothing. Just nodded his head, unable to speak as he tentatively leant half his weight on the staff, and the other half on Belle; and the two, step by step, began to move forwards through the room. Perhaps they wouldn't make it outdoors today, but each step they took was one step closer.

The Rumplestiltskin that Belle was gradually beginning to know, to understand, was different from her Rumple. This man, this heartbroken and beaten man, was quieter, more meek and mild than the all powerful trickster she once knew. This man was vulnerable and sweeter than the deceiving, bitter Dark One. It was strange to know and interact with this man, for he was far from the man she knew. She had always been able to see the man behind the monster, saw glimpsing of the vulnerable and meek man behind the glittering, golden mask. But for the first time, the man behind the monster was finally seeing her and she finally saw the soul they lay buried in the darkness, the soul that was connected to hers. That isn't to say that there was none of the Rumple she knew and loved left however; just as before, though he possessed all of these qualities, he never readily admitted to it and never wanted to appear weak and cowardly, especially in front of his grandson. Belle relished in watching the two connect in ways they hadn't before, in Henry, Belle knew, Rumple saw his son, his Baelfire. And in Rumple, Henry saw his father, whom he had scarcely gotten the chance to know at all. It was a touching relationship to watch grow and blossom. Henry came around whenever he got the chance to take time away from, what Belle now recognised to be called, Operation Swan. When the inevitable happened and Rumple asked after Henry's mother, Henry had cleverly used the excuse that she was currently ill and unable to come see him. For a worried second, Belle thought that Henry was going to use the same explanation for his mother's absence as Rumple's missing memory, which -although would have been an artful and accurate excuse- would have raised Rumple's interest all too much and caused him much unrest to watch his grandson go through what his son did, when he was only just recovering.

It was on a day such as this, with Henry and Rumple deep in conversation together with Belle looking on fondly, that she found herself wondering at the idea of fate, and her hand in all of this. The circumstances that lead them down this winding road, they were too, not perfect but, incongruous to be purely accidental. That an amnesiac man, who had lost his son to the darkness that consumed him as The Dark One, found comfort and friendship in a boy, his grandson, who's mother was currently facing that same darkness. It was almost as if fate had brought them together, after everything they both had been through, to atone, in a way, for the deeds that had been done, the lives that had been lost, the tears that had been cried. Belle smiled at the two. Rumple leaning heavily on his staff, smiling lovingly down at the boy. Henry grinning boyishly up at him. She never would have thought it was possible, for there to be such lightness felt in the darkness, in the most pure and innocent love of them all. The love of a father and the love of a son. If one good thing could have come from this, this is it. Belle thought, happy to be able to watch the man who was her husband slowly recovering, finding new love and happiness, even if it wasn't with her.

Soon, Rumple was quite able to walk a good distance unassisted, though still leaning on his staff, which was an event Belle received with happiness and regret. For soon, she knew, her Rumple wouldn't need her any more, she would soon have no reason for a further stay at his side. She wondered if it hurt Rumple this much when she had lost her memory, when she'd thrown their chipped cup to the ground, smashing it to pieces, and he had to let her go. After all they'd been through though, that was not the worst. They had weathered so much together, side by side, and he had broken her heart too many times to speak of. Why she was still here, helping him, caring for him, loving him, she couldn't say. He'd hurt her enough to kill her many times over, but after all that they'd been through, after every storm, every fight, every broken heart, every time she had lost him to the darkness, she came back. And she knew she always would. But soon, she would finally have to say goodbye.


	5. Chapter IV

For some reason, known not to Belle herself, Rumple did not stray far from Belle's side and was reluctant to go anywhere without her close by. This puzzled Belle repeatedly each time he would stop and look back, not walking on, not moving an inch until his eyes came to rest on where she was, then he would smile, turn and continue walking, like nothing had even happened. It was weeks later, when Rumple was strong enough to take longer walks that the two happened to be strolling down main street when a certain one handed pirate wandered past, and Rumple stopped dead in his tracks. She should have prepared for this, how could she not have foreseen that this would have happened eventually? What could she say to him, tell him that would ease the pain? Hook was a very different man when he had met Rumple, and not under the best of circumstances either. The last time they saw eachother, in Rumple's memory, is when Hook set sail, taking his wife with him. When Hook finally looked up and saw them in his past, he faltered, and then, hesitantly, continued to walk towards them, knowing they had already seen him. This couldn't be avoided, not now. Luckily, however, Hook is a much different man now, and would -hopefully- treat amnesiac Rumple civilly, if not kindly. When the distance between them finally closed, silence stretched between them. Neither knowing what to say.

"Rumplestiltskin" Hook said curtly, warily gauging his response. Henry had told Belle that Hook knew of Rumple's condition, so there would be no surprises there.

"You" Rumple pointed, eyebrows knitting in confusion, then realisation set in, "You're the pirate that took my wife"

Belle was seeing glimpses of the old Rumple, her Rumple. And while at any other time her heart would leap at the sight, this time her stomach jolted. The situation was dangerous, the entire exchange needed to be treated carefully. Belle knew that the man who stood beside her now was not The Dark One, but he was the man who eventually became him. The last thing she wanted to happen was for this Rumple, the Rumple she didn't know, to be sent down that path again. After everything he'd been through, after everything he'd done, he at least deserved a fresh start, even if it was without his memories.

"Aye, that was I" Hook replied, regret tingeing his voice as the shadows of the past haunted his eyes.

"Well, where is she now?" Rumple demanded.

"She's gone, taken by the same curse that took your son"

Belle sighed inwardly in relief. It looked like Henry had pre-warned Hook and he was armed with the explanation Henry and herself had been using to explain Rumple's missing memories, the death of Baelfire and now Milah.

"Killian is actually with Henry's mother now, Emma" Belle chimed in, changing the subject quickly to prevent any explosive reaction from Rumple. But to her surprise, it wasn't necessary. Because while Killian's eyes were still swimming in old pain and new, Rumple's took an expression of sympathy. And to the shock of all present, extended a comforting arm to pat Killian's shoulder.

"Then you have my condolences, for I have heard from the lad that his mother is extremely ill. I hope that she will recover soon, so that my grandson will have his mother back, and you, your love and that I will have the privilege of meeting her soon, she sounds like a lovely woman"

Killian's stunned expression said it all, his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open, and then, in a subsequent bout of surprise, he returned the hand of comfort, tears welling up in his eyes.

"How can you be so... understanding, so kind after I took the woman you loved from you. I would spend years seeking revenge were I in your shoes"

And he had, Belle thought. But it seemed that both men were entirely changed from the men Belle first knew. She kept forgetting that this Rumple is such a different man from her Rumple, the thought began to bring tears to her eyes. For each time her Rumple and this one became more distinct, more separated in her eyes. It became more and more like she had lost the man she loved. For faults and all, darkness and all, she had loved him.

"Believe me, I spent many a year wishing for vengeance on you, for taking my wife, my Milah from my son. But years have passed, such feelings have faded during this, after this, this curse you speak of. I learn my son is-" Rumple choked, "-dead, and so is Milah. And now I can see you are under much pain, from the terrible sickness of your love. I can't think of a greater suffering, even should I wish it upon you. No, this is enough punishment for your taking my wife, what could I do further?"

Rumple's words affected Belle in a strange way, for in them she saw some of her Rumple. The man that was The Dark One. The man who betrayed her and lied to her. The man that was her husband. But also in them was this new Rumple, the Rumple without the darkness. The man that held the potential for it, but was meeker and quieter, and now, even kind.

In his words she saw the man that Rumplestiltskin had become and the man that he was now.

A truly shaking combination.

For in his words lurked a hint of the darkness that had once consumed him, but held the resolve and wisdom of a braver, kinder man. A man that had experienced the touch of darkness and moved on, learnt from it and grown. It was as if some part of Rumplestiltskin did remember his time as The Dark One, and now has come past that, a better man for it. As the two old, new friends parted ways, Belle hid her face to hide her tears.


	6. Chapter V

**A/N: I AM SO SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG!**

 **I've had so much going on with school and exams and other stuff that not only did I have no time to write but I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT THIS FIC EXISTED! And that is INEXCUSABLE!**  
 **So I'm trying to get back into it (as well as a couple of other fics that have sequels waiting to be finished and multi-chapters I'm still posting/writing) but for now here's the last bit I wrote before school and expect another short chapter soon to let you know I WILL finish this story (even though since season 5 aired it's pretty pointless now) and that I'm still alive!**  
 **I am sorry it's so short and the next one even shorter but I'm still getting back into it, since I haven't written this story for close to a year now!**  
 **Thanks for putting up with me! And I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

Killian followed Belle up later that day whilst she was in the back of the shop, packing some of Rumple's things up to take to his house. They had decided it was finally time to move from sleeping in the back of the shop and move permanently into the house Mr. Gold owned -though hardly used. Honestly, none of them really know why they didn't do so before, but when the apprentice preserved Rumple's body to keep him alive with his newly, white heart, it was the closest place, it seemed logical at the time. Belle was packing some bits and pieces she thought he would want when she heard the familiar clang of the bell that signalled someone entering the shop and walked out to see Killian, the crushed expression he'd worn for the past months written all over his face still as he saw her emerge and began to walk towards her.

"Belle" he said, stopping before her.

"Killian" Belle replied, curiosity swelling her voice, "What brings you here?"

She knew the man avoided this place like the plague and only ever came in if his hand was forced, had no other option. So what could possibility have brought him here today?

"Earlier, I saw what the cro- what happened to Rumplestiltskin after the darkness has left him and, well, I came to seek your advice" he scratched awkwardly behind his ear, "You see, I understand you spent a long time with The Dark One, and were somehow able to get through to the man beneath that darkness, allow love to break through that barrier"

"And you want my advice for what you're going through with Emma"

"Aye" he nodded.

"Well, Killian, I don't quite know what to tell you except that it was a long process, and not easy either. Rumple put up wall after wall to keep me out and was absolutely incapable of believing that someone could love him"

"But what did you do? How did you change that?"

"I didn't do anything. I treated him like a normal human being and slowly, that got through to him. But you have to remember that there was already love keeping the man behind the beast alive through all of that darkness before I came into his life"

"Baelfire"

"Yes, the love for his son kept that darkness from destroying all that was human about Rumple. And, Killian, this is a totally different situation. Rumple was already fighting for his son, everything he did as The Dark One was to get back to him, to find him and that's what really kept him, him. Emma doesn't have that, she hasn't lost anything that would drive away the darkness to keep her fighting for that. On the contrary, by becoming The Dark One, Emma is free. From all of her responsibilities and pain that her life has held for her. She let go of that fear that's been holding her back"

"She has me! She has a family, a son that loves her! Is that not enough?" Killian shouted hoarsely, eyes stricken.

"Yes, yes of course it is. But the darkness, it doesn't work like that. Emma isn't in danger of losing anything important to her so she has nothing to work for, to keep that darkness at bay for her to be able to find it" she stepped closer to the man who was staring with a knitted brow at the ground and placed her hands on his shoulders, causing him to look up and meet her steady gaze, "But there is something you have, which I know will win this fight against the darkness once and for all. True Love. You have it. And that's what's going to win this, that's what's going to bring back the saviour. All of that magic, the part of her created by the power of the truest love is still inside her. It's still there, all you need to do is wake it up. Awaken that spark and bring it back to life. The magic which is the product of true love. That's what's going to defeat the darkness inside of her now, wake that up and I know you'll defeat the curse of The Dark One"

Killian seemed unsure, not wholly moved by her speech. But she sure that flash in his light eyes, the way his jaw muscles flexed that told her, her words had gotten to him. She smiled reassuringly, surprised at her own surety that he can defeat this when she was so unsure herself with Rumple. With everything that was going on, Belle didn't know how she'd found those words within her but she was glad she had. Even if it barely helped at all, that little bit could be enough to tip the scale and finally win this battle against darkness. Killian moved out of her arms with a visible swallow and a nod, backing out of the shop.

"Thank you, Belle" he muttered.

"You're welcome, Killian"

Belle turned back towards the curtain that separated the back room from the main shop and began walking back towards her previous occupation, hearing the tinkle of the bell that told her Killian was just leaving when-

"Belle, one last thing" she swung around to see the outline of Killian's body silhouetted by the light emanating from the half open door, "This, this amnesia that Rumplestiltskin seems to have after losing the curse of The Dark One. He doesn't remember anything of his time as The Dark One" Belle shook her head, "Do you think- could Emma experience the same when we finally removed that wretched darkness from her soul?"

Belle felt suddenly frozen to the spot.

"Only time will tell" she said in a half-whisper that was barely audible.

Killian didn't say anything, the clang of the bell rung through the silence that hung in the shop with a lingering wave of tension in its wake.

Belle tore her eyes from the door and found herself back before the box of various items and ornaments she thought Rumple would want to take to his house. Her eyes found the predicament she was stuck with just before Killian had nterrupted her thoughts. Before her, just beside the brown cardboard of the box stood delicate, pure white china shaped into the elegant curves of a teacup, only with a very visible chip scarring the smooth surface along the cup's rim. Belle's voice whispered into an empty room.

"Only time will tell"


	7. Chapter VI

**A/N: I know it's not much! Barely anything at all : I'm so sorry, I'm still trying to get myself back into this story since it's been a loooong time, plus I'm not as comfortable writing Rumbelle as I am Captain Swan, purely because this is the only time I have written Rumbelle. I'm working on it I swear! I've got the whole Summer pretty much free.**

* * *

Weeks flew past, Rumple ever improved, and Belle ran out of excuses to stay with him; he didn't need her anymore, and so Belle had to leave. She didn't want to go, no, every piece of her wanted to stay with him, by his side. But what excuse had she? All Rumple knew was that she was he carer, he didn't know how far their connection ran, he didn't know she was his true love, his wife, his happy ending. He didn't remember meeting her, knowing her, falling in love with her, or marrying her; he didn't remember her at all. To all his knowledge, he'd been in a coma all this time, even if she did want to explain to him just who she was, where would she begin? Besides, she always told herself, how could she do that to him? How could she, the one who loved him most, remind him of the terrible things he had done, bring back years of pain and torture, bring back the darkness, just so she could hope to call him her true love, her husband once more.

She couldn't bear to say goodbye to him.

So, in the midst of the night while he slept soundly, she swept away into the dark, silent tears shedding from her eyes.

When she reached the front gate, she turned back, ruefully gazing upon the large house in which her husband slept, and whispered-

"Goodbye, Rumple"

The wind carried her words away from her and chilled the streaks of tears lining her face as she walked away.


	8. Chapter VII

**A/N: I'm sorry, this chapter's a pile of poop and I know it. I'm finding it difficult to get back into this one which means my writing is suffering and you guys deserve better. Here it is, none the less, I hope that even if the writing isn't great, the story is enough for now, until I pick it back up properly. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Belle's life held an emptiness hence. Having much free time and little clue what to do with it, she found herself often with the fairies taking refuge in Mother Superior's words of wisdom and comfort, finding a new friend in a cheerful, albeit quite clumsy, fairy named Nova and taking care of the children which were left to their care whilst Storybrooke was under dark times and their parents were off being heroes, leaving them where it was safe. Nursing the babies gave her comfort, but also great sorrow, to look upon one of the most beautiful sights of nature and know that that joy would never be hers to have and to hold.

She was out, taking Robin's little one for a walk in her pram trying to get her to sleep, once when in the distance, she saw Rumple. She was close to the docks, were the boardwalk stretched out over the sea like a small pier, where usually there were boats docked but today they all seemed to be mysteriously absent, in fact, the whole docks were empty aside from herself and them, it didn't surprise her; it wasn't the finest of days, the sky was clouded over a silvery grey with the scent of coming rain in the air and a cool breeze chilling her cheeks. Her heart started, leaping almost visibly from her chest at the unexpected sight of him. With him, she saw, was Henry, smiling up at Rumple walking beside him, in step. Her heart warmed to see them together this way, grandfather and grandson, as it should be. It seemed to be that Rumple was telling Henry some kind of story, judging by the way he waved his arms dramatically and the way Henry's interest was held in rapt attention, eager to hear the story. She chuckled to herself, ever the one for theatrics, her Rumple.

 _Her Rumple..._

Belle turned away, drawing her attention to the baby before her who was beginning to fuss. She leant towards the child, tucking the soft blankets in around her and cooing softly to calm the sweet girl, rocking the pram ever so slightly.

She was so busy trying to lull the child to sleep that she didn't noticed the two drawing closer to her, having reached the end of the docks and turned back, right in her direction. Soon, she heard the low rumble of voices and footsteps upon the boardwalk and looked up to see them approaching.

Now, she hadn't exactly been avoiding Rumple –at least not deliberately- but that by no means meant she was ready to see him though it now seemed unavoidable. She began to panic slightly, looking around nervously but she couldn't exactly walk away now. No, she had to face this, it seemed, sooner rather than later.

When they were about a metre away, Henry broke into a run, jogging towards her and pulling her into a hug. Belle was surprised, but hugged him back fondly, smiling down at him.

"Grandm-" Henry began, pulling back from the hug, then cut himself short, looking back at Rumple nervously to see if he'd noticed his slip of the tongue. "Belle," he began again, " how are you?"

"I'm well, thank you, Henry" Belle replied, glancing awkwardly at Rumple who wore a confused smile, looking down at Henry. Belle hoped it wasn't because he'd heard what Henry almost called her. "And you?"

"Fantastic!" Henry beamed. "Mom's better now and Killian-" he stopped.

Belle felt a pang of worry in her stomach, last she'd heard, Killian was in the underworld and Emma had gone down there along with Regina, Mary Margaret, David and Robin to get him back, whilst Henry had stayed behind for Rumple. She didn't realise just how long it had been, just how much she hadn't been paying attention too, how much she'd missed. Of course, she knew Robin had gone, why else would she be looking after her, but it seemed not to have come to her attention that the fact that Emma was going to the underworld, where Killian was, meant that she was better, meaning un-darked-oned. She didn't even know how that winded up with Killian in the underworld. Mentally, she shook herself, she needed to pay more attention from now on. She had been so caught up in her own sadness, her own loss that she hadn't been paying attention to her friends, when she should have been there to help. They would understand, she knew that of course but that didn't quell her worry and guilt any. She would definitely be paying more close attention from now on.

"- Killian's back" Henry finished.

"He's back?" Belle asked in shock, to come back from the underworld was no easy feat and, while she called nothing impossible for the Charming family, this was even impressive for them.

"Yeah!" Henry's smile widened and Belle noticed Rumple watching him with a small smile, half of grief, and she knew in that moment that he was seeing his son in that smile.

"Wow, Henry, I'm so happy for you!" she replied. "Do send your family my best and apologise on my half for being so absent, I'll have a mind to come visit soon though I should think if, as you say, they're back then Robin will pick up this little one soon enough"

"Well, er..." Henry's smile suddenly faded and his voice stammered, unable to say something. His eyes took a shade of sorrow and Belle watched him struggle for words. In the corner of her eye, she saw Rumple begin to move closer to Henry. Extending a hand to rest comfortingly on Henry shoulder, it seemed he was about to speak and-

"Henry, I'll, er, catch up with you later, you can tell me all about it then. This little one here has just finally drifted off to sleep, I should get her back to the nursery in the convent" she looked down at the sleeping child and began to manoeuvre the pram to turn around. She glanced back at Henry, and behind her Rumple, as she walked hurriedly away. "Bye" she bid with a distracted smile.

Henry had been trying to tell her something, something was wrong, she could tell. She must speak to him, and soon, but in the end she couldn't face Rumple, and she wasn't lying when she said she needed to get little girl Hood back to the nursery. The child was indeed asleep, resting soundly in her pram, and while she slumbered Belle would discover the truth about what had happened whilst her back was turned, hoping that the little girl before her was not, as she feared, fatherless.


End file.
